


回形针手链

by bushuohaohua



Category: yikun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushuohaohua/pseuds/bushuohaohua





	回形针手链

回形针手链 

王子异入这个手链的时候万万没想到这个手链还有这功能。

蔡徐坤回来的时候他正在摆弄这个手链，王·bking·异沉浸在搭配酷guy造型里的快乐中无法自拔，连自家居居回来了都没听到。

等蔡徐坤推开衣帽间王子异才反应过来，忙招呼家里的另一个bking过来跟自己一起看这条新晋bking必备单品。

“坤坤，你说这个手链串几个好看啊？8个串两圈会不会太松了？7个又有点紧。”

蔡徐坤差点笑出声来，自家男朋友怎么能傻的这么可爱。几个回形针就能玩出这么多花样。

自家男朋友太傻了怎么办？ 只能宠着呗。

蔡徐坤把这一串回形针拿在手里掂量的时候吃了一惊。哎呦嘿，小样还挺沉。

在自家男朋友面前不需要压抑自己20岁少年活泼天性的坤哥眼珠一转就有一计上心头。

“嘿！抓住你了！你有保持沉默的权利，但你说的每一句话都将成为呈堂证供！”

戏精上身的坤哥霸气地用回形针手链套住自家男朋友的两只手，将他推到一旁的沙发上坐下，装作气哄哄的样子朝他吼道。

然而回答他的是王子异长达一分钟的笑声。

“哈哈哈坤坤，哈哈哈你怎么这么可爱哈哈” 

？？？剧情没有按想象的剧本里来，坤哥怒了。

“谁跟你可爱！王子异你给我认真一点！你现在被本警官逮捕了！”  
“哦，那蔡警官要我怎么样呢？” 王子异忍着笑问，是宠溺的语气。  
“你给我老实一点，乖乖跟我回警局，我要把你关起来！” 

该死，为什么王子异憋笑憋得他那张脸都扭曲了，我还是觉得他好帅？

“jesus crazy! 这可不行，我家里还有我的小宝贝在等我回家呢，我可不能跟你走，不知蔡警官可否行行好，放了我？“

”不行！除非你贿赂我！” 竟然有点吃自己的醋？蔡警官对自己表示无语。

“啊，蔡警官想要怎么样的贿赂呢？“ 王子异还是耐心地配合着他，忍着笑眼睛都眯成了月牙。

”要一个亲亲，不对，陪我睡一觉我就放你走！“  
”怎么样啊，小美人，你的宝贝还在家里等你呢。” 蔡徐坤挑着王子异的下巴，在他嘴角轻轻印上一个吻。 

“好吧，那我只能以美色来换取我的自由喽。”

王子异的语气还是慢吞吞的，动作却毫不迟疑。挣开绑的一点都不结实的手链，下一秒手链就套上了蔡警官的手。

“接下来让我来好好地服侍蔡警官啦。” 王子异自己说完这话自己都笑出声来。

吻落在蔡徐坤泛红的耳根。  
“我想你了宝宝。”

“哦，想到我回来了你还在搞这些傻不拉几的东西。” 蔡蔡警官在线嘟嘴。

“啊王子异我不要在这里！回卧室！”

“不行，我可要抓紧时间回去找我的宝贝呢。”

”欸诶欸，那你给我把这个手链摘了！”

“可我想看你带着，坤坤。”

“好吧好吧。” 蔡徐坤在王子异的亲吻里败下阵来，跨坐在王子异腿上回吻。

最后还是没有在衣帽间里做，养身boy担心他的宝贝着凉，把他抱回了卧室后才开始可劲欺负。

爱意在身体负接触中得以宣泄，在唇齿相交中得以传播，从一个心脏到另一个。

后记：

某天蔡徐坤参加活动，造型师给他拿来一条串串项链。  
“这个，最近很流行吗？”他犹豫着开口。  
“对的呀，你不喜欢吗坤坤，不喜欢我们可以换的。” 造型师回答到。  
“哦哦，不用不用，我，我很喜欢。”


End file.
